


Et puis?

by Ungrade



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungrade/pseuds/Ungrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une élève du collège de Mitakihara est décédée, la cause de la mort est inconnue. Une professeur d'histoire commence à poser des pions, pour les conflits que cela entrainera.<br/>Alors dans la joïe et la bnne humeur, préparez vous. Voici un véritable massacre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'écris pas pour être lu. J'écris parce que j'aime écrire. Mais si il est possible d'être lu, alors pourquoi pas ? Alors si l'on peut me dire si il y a un problème avec mon style, pourquoi pas ?
> 
> La plupart des personnages "originaux" sont borderline Mary Sue. Le "personnage principale" est le personnage que j'utilisais sur un jeu de rôle inspirer de l'uniivers de la série et se plaçant après le film "Rebellion". Mais la campagne ne se concentrait pas assez sur les horreurs que les personnages devaient affronter. Alors, je relocalise l'action à Mitakihara, je retire les limitations que l'on a dans un jeu de rôles. Et c'est parti pour donner une vie bien heureuse à ces petites Magical Girl.

Mercredi 6 Mars 2013, Mitakihara.

Ma collègue était ivre, affalée sur le comptoir, elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude. D'apprendre que l'une de ces élèves était morte,sous ses yeux. Ce qui devait être un tollé pour Saotome, elle qui se plaignait de sa vie de couple désastreuse...

" Saotome, il vaut mieux partir. Vous ne tenez même plus debout.

-Et comment tu fais ? TU as bu autant que moi.Tu es mal placer pour me DIRE ça.  
-Pour tout vous dire, j'ai bu six fois plus que vous. Allez, je vous raccompagnerais chez les Kaname dans le pire des cas.  
-Junko, elle n'est pas là ? "

Junko Kaname devait sûrement réconforter sa fille. D'après, ce que l'on m'a rapporté, elle était présente quand sa camarade de classe s'est effondrée sur le sol, sans vie. en clair : elle est morte dans des conditions mystérieuses. Et jamais rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire n'est arrivé à Mitakihara.

" Non, c'est vrai. Ça doit être une mauvaise idée. Vous n'habitez pas loin je crois bien."

Sur le trajet du retour, nous avions eut quelque brides de conversations à travers le nuage d'ébriété de Saotome.

" ça ne t'as rien fait ?  
-Si. Mais, les circonstances de la mort me préoccupent. "

" Tu as un petit-ami ?  
-Vous avez déjà posé cette question deux fois. "

" Junko aurait pu venir.  
-Je ne crois pas.  
-et pourquoi tu es venue ? "

Elle était ivre, je savais qu'elle finirait dans cet état. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour l'accompagner.

" Tu as déjà eut un petit ami ?  
-Pour la quatrième fois, non. "

  
Le lendemain matin. Collège de Mitakihara.

Il y avait une élève dans la classe de la victime qui était méfiante envers elle. Mes principales indications étaient " cheveux bleus " et " garçon manqué ", et aussi une élève de Saotome. Sayaka Miki correspondait a la description. Je l'avais convoquée au bureau de la psychologue scolaire.

" Tu dois me connaître, même si tu ne fais pas partie de mes élèves. Je m'appelle Hashida Yoko, professeur d'histoire et psychologue scolaire adjointe.  
-Professeur, est-ce à propos de la morte d'Akemi Homura ?  
-Exactement, je sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire mais aussi que tu es méfiante envers elle. Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, non plus mais je sais qu'elle est un démon. "

Je leva mes yeux pour voir l'air convaincu qu'adopta la jeune fille.  
  
" Tu n'as pas été grandi dans une secte New Age j'espère ?  
-Non ! Enfin, je veux dire non, ce n'est pas possible.  
-Donc, selon toi, Homura Akemi était un démon ? Figurativement, ou tu le penses sincèrement ? Vois-tu je pourrais penser que tu as une imagination trop fertile. Après tout, tu es jeune et tu peux apprécier les jeux vidéos et les anime.  
-En fait, pas particulièrement...  
-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Dans ta classe, il y a une fille qui s'appelle Madoka Kaname. Tu as sûrement du remarquer ses fréquentations.  
-Oui, des 'amis-tout-va-bien' ".  
-Mais tout va bien dans sa vie, tout comme tout va bien à Mitakihara. Mais je crois que tu as essayé de mieux la connaître.  
-Oui, mais ses " amis " la monopolisent des que quelqu'un donne l'impression de vouloir lui parler.  
-Des beaux hypocrites, ils fuient des qu'elle montre le moindre doute.  
-Sauf une personne. Akemi Homura. "

Je lui adressa un sourire, elle devait comprendre où je voulais en venir.

" Vous pensez que l'on peut s'approcher de Kaname-san maintenant qu'Akemi Homura a disparu ?   
-Je ne vais pas plus te déranger, j'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu ton déjeuner. "  
  
Je devais me rendre au plus vite au lycée, je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de manger, mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à me retenir quand un mystère pointe le bout de son nez. Surtout dans une ville aussi tranquille. Puis au soir, je devais dispenser quelque cours particuliers.

Trois heures du matin. Appartement d'Hashida Yoko.

" … C'est ça, elle est morte. Je ne sais pas ce que révélera l'autopsie, mais les témoignages indiquent qu'elle se rendait au collège puis qu'elle s'est effondrée. Comment ça ? Tu ne peux pas refuser, ça peut-être lié à ce que tu cherches. Des rumeurs ? Ah ! Oui, ça me semble bizarre à moi aussi. Ça, par contre, je ne le savais pas. C'est parfait. A bientôt. "

Mardi 12 Mars 2013. Lycée de Mitakihara.

C'était mon dernier cours avec cette classe, mais il y allait avoir deux filles que je reverrais durant les vacances. Il y avait Tsubaki Urana, je lui donnais régulièrement des cours particuliers depuis trois ans et cet été ne fera pas exception. Et son amie Celia Weidinger, qui était une de mes voisines.. Urana était le genre de fille bien sage qui passe son temps libre à étudier, quand elle ne dois pas s'occuper de Weidinger. Il faut bien préciser que pour une raison qui m'échappe, il manque une jambe à cette fille.

" Urana, Celia. Je peux vous parler deux minutes ? "

Weidinger était par habitude extrêmement joviale, me répondit avec un " Bien sur " bien chaleureux. Urana plus terre à terre me demanda de son air blasé si cela avait un rapport avec la collégienne qui est morte récemment. Ah, non. Pas tellement.

" Ma cousine va venir s'installer chez moi, d'ici dans deux semaines. Comme elle sera votre cadette à partir de la prochaine rentrée. Je vous demande si vous ne pourrez pas lui faire visiter la ville. Urana, je sais que ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu. Et toi, Celia, tu aimes toujours autant rencontrer des gens, non ? "

Elles acceptèrent l'une comme l'autre. Je savais donc sur qui Mori pourrait compter si il devait m'arriver quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimanche 24 Mars. Centre commerciale de Mitakihara.

 _Les portes de la Cité interdite sont ouvertes.  
_ Il y a une ville où l'on n'a jamais vu ni de puella magi, ni de sorcière, c'était la ville de Mitakihara, ou plus connue sous le nom de Cité interdite. Dans le bus, j'ai rencontré plusieurs vétérantes qui étaient intéressées par le mystère qui pèse sur la ville.

Il y avait déjà une fille qui semblait bien connu, une enfant prodige qui disait-on est passé maîtresse dans une multitude de domaines. Kastuno Ao, pourtant à en juger l'état de ses cheveux, elle semble des plus paresseuses. Pourtant, elle pouvait être très belle.

A côté, Miyato Misaki, Kyuubey a passé le trajet sur sa tête. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Des cernes énormes. Elle disais que son vœu était de pouvoir s'adapter à la société, elle disait qu'elle était une hikikomori avant de passer son contrat. Et que son vœu l'a " forcé " à travailler comme une folle, jusqu'à épuisement.  
  
Il y avait aussi ce groupe de trois, deux sœurs et une fille qui leur devait un service. Les sœurs Kiriyama étaient à la fois la plus jeune la plus âgé du groupe. Et très distantes. Par contre, leur " amie " avaient de quoi être véxée, ayant été trainée de force ici, mais cachait bien cela avec son naturel bavard. Et il est plutôt comique de voir que nous partagions le même nom de famille, elle s'appelait Hashida Megumi.

Puis me voici, je m'appelle Hashida Mori. J'ai passé mon contrat il y a huit ans, alors même si ma magie n'est pas utile en combat, j'ai du bien apprendre à me débrouiller avec mes armes.

Je parlais justement avec Meg, de ce que nous allions trouver dans la Cité Interdite. Je lui tendais un livre : " J'ai acheté un guide touristique.  
-Je ne crois pas que se soit utile.  
-On ne sais jamais, on peut peut-être y trouver des indices.  
-Ça pourrait être amusant, 'Shangri-La est une métropole Japonaise'. Comme un endroit dont le sol béni tue les sorcière à leur naissance ? Ça serait vraiment pratique. Ou plutôt que le sol béni purifie constamment nos Soul Gems "

Elle dit cela avec le sourire, mais je me tus à ses mots.

" Meg... Depuis combien de temps as-tu passé ton contrat ?  
-Au moins soixante-quinze ans, pourquoi ? "

Je pris quelques secondes pour réaliser se que Meg venait de dire. Elle semblait trop naïve pour avoir vécu durant la guerre.

"Tu es sérieuse ?  
-Oui, et non. "

Elle devait bien voir que j'étais septique. Elle se rattrapa au plus vite : " Tout ce que j'ai comme information, c'est une montagne de journaux intimes. "

Ça restait toujours aussi flou. " Enfant, j'ai reçu un traumatisme crânien. Depuis, je ne peux garder mes souvenirs que sur une périodes d'environ trois semaines, puis les souvenirs se détériorent à très grande vitesse. Mes plus anciens journaux dates de cette époques.  
-Ça doit être terrible...  
-Pas tellement. Redécouvrir à chaque instant est assez plaisant au final. C'est vrai qu'oublier les gens que l'on rencontre si facilement peut-être dérangeant. Mais au final une vie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pour moi, c'est des rencontres et des séparations. Et tout ça, ça nous forge. D'ailleurs regarde. "

Elle sortit de son sac un cahier, puis me tandis une photo. Il y avait bien huit filles dessus, la photo était ancienne mais très bien préservée. Puis en regardant de plus prés la photo, toute ses filles devaient être des puella magi. Puis je reconnus le visage de Meg, juste à côté d'elle...

" Anne Frank !? Tu l'as connu et elle... Enfin...  
-D'après ce journal, cette photo aurait été prise après que l'on ait détruit une Walpurgis. Nous étions une trentaine au départ. "

Je me tus encore une fois, je n'osais pas imaginer. Comment a-t-elle fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant. Et comment les sœurs Kiriyama l'ont forcée à venir ici ?

Après nous parlâmes de chose plus triviale, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini de manger.

Quand je me leva pour payer ma note, je sentis une choses au niveau de ma main gauche. Une machette. Ma main qui fut sectionnée. Puis une dernière chose.

Hashida Megumi se précipita sur le corps sans vie d'Hashida Mori. Nous avions toute vu cette ombre arracher l'anneau de son majeur, puis écraser sa Soul Gem. Les clients et le personnel restaient surpris et horrifiés. C'est dans ce genre de situation que l'on peut reconnaître les habituées. Hashida Megumi fut la première à nous dire de bouger.

On disait qu'il n'y avait aucune puella magi dans cette ville. Pour vérifié, je serais bien aller voir au...

" Vous savez au moins où il faut aller ? "

Le silence était évocateur, un " aucune idée " collectif. Il fallait prendre des initiatives ici.  
  
" Rappellez moi, une chose. Que cherche-t-on ? "

Évidemment, les autres filles n'en savaient rien au final. Alors je reposa la question à Kyuubey, qui était sur ma tête.

" JNous n'en savons pas plus. Nous n'avions pas l'autorisation jusqu'à récemment d'entrer dans Mitakihara. Les seules fois où l'un d'entre nous y est entré, c'est parce qu'une force nous y amène. Le lien est coupé. "

Celle qui fût la première a répondre à cette remarque fut Kastuno Ao. " Cette ville a quelque chose de particulier ?  
-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir. "

Nous tendions l'oreille... Sauf, Katsuno qui était partie chercher un banc.

" Ce monde est étrange, rien que l'Histoire, vos souvenirs, comme les nôtres et surtout la réalité, tout se contredit. Il y a des personnes devaient être des puella magi qui ne le sont pas, d'autre qui le sont alors qu'elles n'ont jamais posés de contrats. Des personnes qui devaient être mortes et qui ne le sont pas. Et des morts qui arpentent les rues. "

Je regarda un instant les sœurs Kiriyama... Elles étaient impassibles. Un comportement digne de Kyuubey. Hashida Megumi qui prenait des notes. Ketsuno... elle faisait du tricot...

" C'est une blague ? Je te demande si tu nous comptes parmi 'les morts qui arpentent les rues' ?  
-Non. "

Sur le banc à côté Katsuno venait de sortir une magnifique : " D'ailleurs où est l'autre Hashida ? "

Et l'Hashida encore en vie lui lança un regard noir... Cette fille est ailleurs... Hashida continua néanmoins avec cette remarque. " Et à partir de quand les éventements commencent à avoir une forte cohérence ?  
-Le 25 Mai 2012, à 7.16 du matin. "

C'était très précis. Je pris le relais. " Juste avant le début des cours donc. Il va falloir voir dans les bases de données des lycées et collèges de la ville. Et aussi. La chose qui a attaqué Hashida Mori, est-elle lié à cette ville ?  
-Non, c'est une pu... "

Je ne sentis plus le poids du lutin blanc sur ma tête. Hashida n'avait pas lâché son carnet, et continuait de prendre des notes. Les sœurs Kiriyama, impassibles encore. Katsuno... Elle était juste derrière moi. Je m’empressa de leur faire part de mes suppositions. " Il y a d'abord une chose que je dois vous dire, une puella magi nous attaque. Soit, il s'agit de l'une d'entre nous, soit il y a déjà des puella magi ici qui cherchent à nous éliminer. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance. Mais je vais montrer patte blanche. Je vais vous dire quel est ma magie, et je vous demanderais de faire de même. Ma magie consiste à enfermer des gens dans des hallucinations. "

Kastuno Ao : "Ma magie me permet de cartographier une zone dans un rayon de quatre-vingt-dix-huit kilomètre instantanément. ", sérieusement ?

Les sœurs Kiriyama par contre répondirent à l'unisson par un " Je n'en sais rien. " bien stoïc.

Et Hashida... elle fit pareil, suivit d'un rire idiot. Verdict : Kastuno possède un pouvoir inutile, Les sœurs Kiriyama sont suspect et Hashida est une idiote. Une idiote... " Katsuno, ta magie semble inutile ?  
-En combat du moins.  
-C'était une question. Ta magie, comment fonctionne-t-elle ? "

Si j'avais raison son pouvoir est beaucoup plus utile. Surtout si il fonctionne comme un GPS. Si on pouvait parler des " Points d’Intérêt ", l’intérêt de ses points peuvent grandement varier. Je suggéra une application simple.

" Ta cartographie, elle peut indiquer la position des puella magi dans la ville ?  
-Oui. "

Je pris les directives. Je proposa d'abord une infiltration dans le collège publique. Le problème est de savoir comment y entrer sans se faire remarquer. " Je crois que je peux léviter et faire léviter d'autres personnes. Ou sinon je peux faire passe-muraille. "

C'était Hashida. " Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
-Je ne m'en souvenais pas. "

Elle était définitivement une idiote si elle en pouvait pas se souvenir de sa magie sans lire des notes.

13h48. Toit du collège de Mitakihara.

" Katsuno, tu sais que tu peux couvrir au moins huit fois Tokyo avec ta magie ?  
-Un peu plus je crois. Mais je peux couvrir une zone plus restreinte. "

Elle posa ses mains sur le sol. Et le plan de la ville commença à se dessiner. Puis, seize grandes tâches recouvrirent le plan. La première a réagir fut Hashida, sûrement à cause de sa bêtise. " C'est quoi ? "

Katsuno était complètement horrifiée. Je ne voyais pas pas d'autre explication que celle donner par une des sœurs Kiriyama. " Des puella magi qui sont tellement puissantes qu'il est impossible de les représenter autrement. Il est sûrement possible de manipuler ce qui doit être montrer en priorité. Ou juste les corps des puella magi en excluant les cadavres. "

C'est la première fois que j'entendais l'une des sœurs parler. Et elle semblait... dans le ton de sa voix... Triste. Mais ses traits restaient figés.

" Attends. C'est quoi ça ? "

J'indiqua un point sur le sol, il y avait un point minuscule sur le sol. Sûrement une personne, mais elle était représenté comme étant un morceau du plan, non pas comme une légende comme ses tâches.

Katsuno : " Une absence de magie ? Ce ne nous servira à rien de chercher à comprendre ça. Pour l'instant, il faut voir où sont les puella magi. "

Le plan changea. Les tâches disparurent. Et Katsuno indiqua un endroit comme étant le collège. Il n'y avait que deux points. Les filles qui se tenaient avec moi. Trois d'entre elles étaient puissantes, dangereusement puissantes. De part, la superficie que peut couvrir la magie de Katsuno, elle était l'une d'entre elle. J'imaginais mal les deux sœurs être puissantes l'une sans l'autre. Et Hashida était clairement une débutante. Je regarda le plan dans son ensemble, il y avait déjà plusieurs centaines de points, regroupés. Des factions... Une guerre se préparait ici, et il y aura au moins sept factions.

" Ah... La porte est fermé... Je n'ai pas envie de l'ouvrir. Ouvrez la. " Katsuno reste étrange, mais est digne de respect. Elle crocheta la porte tout de suite après.

14h13. Salle des professeurs du collège de Mitakihara.

" Dites, qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé chercher dans la base de donnée du collège ? "

Cette idiote marquait un point. " Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?   
-Déjà les étudiantes transférées. Il n'y a rien de pire pour briser le statut quo d'un étudiant transféré. "

On est pas dans un anime.

Katsuno me tendait une feuille de papier. L'arborescence des fichiers.

" Ça sert à quoi ? J'ai pas le mot de passe. " Immédiatement, Katsuno prit l'ordinateur, et entra " password ". " Les services informatiques sont parfois peu imaginatif. " elle a dit.

En regardant les historiques, il y a bien eut une étudiante transférée le 25 mai. Kaname Madoka. Hashida pris note de l'adresse. Et la plus âgée des sœurs Kiriyama empala un des écrans avec sa tête, puis le fit tourner. Pour détruire sa Soul Gem. Immédiatement, Ao cria " Attention " et écrasa la Soul Gem de la plus jeune sœur. Elle allait devenir une sorcière.

Quand Katsuno Ao écrasa la Soul Gem de la plus jeune des Kiriyama, elle souriait, puis semblait déçue dés l'instant où la Soul Gem se brisa. Je m'enfuie immédiatement. Miyato Misaki cria à l'assassin que j'étais la personne qui avait tué Mori, et les sœurs Kiriyama. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que j'entende le crâne de Miyato se faire fracasser par la massue de la meurtrière. Je cherchais un endroit à l'abri des regards et assez étroit pour combattre. Avec une arme comme la sienne, il serait difficile de faire des grands mouvements dans une ruelle. Il me fallait juste une arme. La masse de Katsuno Ao est apparu de nul part, je devais sûrement pouvoir faire pareil. Instinctivement, je fis sortir un no-dachi de ma paume... Beaucoup trop grand. Impossible à utiliser dans cette ruelle. " Cool " ne veut pas dire utile... A moins que je joue sur mes capacités de passe-muraille.

15h56. Une ruelle.

Je ramassa la Soul Gem d'Hashida Megumi, et l'écrasa dans ma main. La Magie De Miyato Misuki était utile. Comme pour les deux sœurs, je n'acquis aucune de ses capacités quand je brisa sa Soul Gem. J'avais bien récupéré deux magies intéressantes. Une qui me permettait de localiser mes proies et une autres pour les immobilisés. Je pouvais partir chasser les autres puella magi qui s'étaient installer à Mitakihara.

" Ça a un intérêt de faire du cosplay ici petite ? "

16h02. Une ruelle.

Il y avait une femme qui se tenait là. Je ne voyais pas son visage à cause du contre-jour mais elle portait un tailleur, une employée de bureau en apparence. Elle s'approcha du corps d'Hashida Megumi, tout en enlevant des écouteurs.

" Cette fille, elle est morte... Il faudrait mieux prévenir la police. "

Elle sortie un téléphone de son sac. Et commença à taper un numéro. Je leva ma masse.

Je ne comprenais pas. Cette femme me tenait le poignet. Elle me broyait les os. Elle avait dévié le coup que j'allais lui porter. Elle m'immobilisait les mains. JE me pris un coup sous le menton, avant qu'ELLE ne m'attrapa par les cheveux, et écrasa mon visage contre le sol. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois... une cinquième fois, une sixième... ComBIeN de fois allait-elle m'écraser ? JE VoUlaiS être la meilleur, Kyuubey m'a permis d'être meilleure. Combien de fois j'ai éliminé ceux qui pouvait me surpasser ? Et cette femme ne me prêtait même pas attention. Elle continuait, elle continuait. Elle écrasa ma tête contre le sol. Encore, et encore... Qu'avais-je donc fait ? JE voyais clairement, sur le sol. Des morceaux de dents. DU sang. BeaUCOUP de sang. Puis, quelles secondes de répits. je VOYAIS son ViSaGE. JE n'arrivais à lire aucune émotion. Elle me jeta en l'air puis pris prise sur mon visage, en me plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Elle réussit cependant à placer sa main pour que je puisse VOIR son VisAGE ! " Regarde moi bien dans les yeux, petite. " Vert, Vert, Vert, VerT, Ver, ver, Ver, Ver, VeR.... " Écoute, petite. J'ai bien que tu as tué ses filles. Je sais qu'elles cherchaient à comprendre ce qui se passe ici. ". Ses traits devinrent plus détendus. Et le ton de sa voix devint bienveillant, et elle me chuchota à l'oreille. " Alors tu vas dire ce que vous avez découvert. A moins que tu préfères que je te pulvérise. Et je ne te parles pas que de ton corps. Mais surtout de ton esprit. Crois moi, je peux te pulvériser, Il ne restera rien de toi si tu passes entre mes mains. Alors ? "  Elle retira son étreinte en faisant glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux, puis me fit une caresse sur la joue. JE tomba à terre, je repris ma forme normale. Cette femme se plaignait du sang qu'il y avait sur ses vêtements.  
  
" Au fait ! tu n'es pas obligée de me donner une réponse maintenant. Je m'appelle Hashida Yoko. Tu n'as qu'à consulter un annuaire si tu veux me contacter. Et de toute manière je suis enseignante dans le collège que tu as dévasté, alors tu sais où me trouver. "

16h04. Une ruelle

JE ne savais pas comment réagir. Une fille que j'ai tué un jour utilisait les ombres pour manipuler les gens comme des pantins. JE pensais utiliser mon ombre pour pouvoir me déplacer, et la sienne pour l'immobilisé. JE m'approcha d'elle. CETTE choSe, elle ne devait pas survivre. PourQuoI existe-t-elle ? JE sortis une machette de mon sac, et quand je m’apprêta à l’exécuter. JE me pris un coup de poing. C'était encore CETTE chOSe! Ma magie ne l'affectait pas! PourquOi ? Et je sentis alors. La puissance de son coup pulvérisa ses phalanges. Et mon crâne, elle a pulvérisé mon crâne, comme elle l'a promis. Mon crâne était en morceau. Et ElLE ne donnait aucun signe de douleur. " Vas t'en. Maintenant ! "

Je fuya... J'avais souhaité être la meilleure... J'ai toujours dominé mes proie... Elles ne pouvaient pas être meilleures que moi. Si elles l'étaient, alors elles ne devaient pas exister. C'était ça. Je suis la meilleure... Si une chose devait être meilleure que moi, je la retirerais de l’existence. Cette femme a cru me vaincre. C'est faux, elle n'existe pas. ElLE n 'ExisISte pas.

16h40. Une ruelle.

Mes informateurs m'avaient dit que Yoko était dans une ruelle près du collège publique. Je pouvais entendre d'ici ses cris de douleurs. Elle était à terre, si je devait parler selon ses termes elle pulvérisait le sol à coup de boule, ce qui est le cas. Ses migraines étaient suffisamment intense pour que ce genre de violence, semble lui être une caresse en comparaison. Il y avait aussi sa main gauche qui était dans un état que seul un miracle divin pouvait guérir. Mais à côté d'elle, il y avait un corps.


	3. Chapter 3

20H58. Appartement de Celia Weidinger.

" Tu sais Yoko, tu devrais éviter de stresser autant ton corps. Tu es un pion utile.  
-Alors pourquoi tu m'as allongé sur la table ? Et rappelle moi qui est le pion de qui?  
-Il y a plus important. "

Je lui indiqua le canapé, où j'avais allongé Mélanie.  
  
" C'est pas une des filles qui a été tué ? L'autre folle n'as pas détruit sa Soul Gem ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle et vas manger, ta cousine arrive demain, non ? "

Je lui donna les restes du repas qu'avait préparer " mon " grand-oncle. Elle fut un instant étonner quand elle utilisa sa main gauche pour prendre appui sur la table tandis qu'elle récupéra le plat.

Avant de partir, ses derniers mots étaient " Nous en reparlerons. 

Lundi 25 mars 2013, 10h40. Gare de Mitakihara.

Il se passait beaucoup de chose ici. Une des choses que l'on apprends très vite est de toujours consulter les faits-meurtres, suicides, disparitions... Rien de très joyeux, mais ces informations sont nécessaire pour rester en alerte. On parlait du massacre de la veille, une fille était morte dans le centre commerciale, deux sœurs dans le collège où enseigne Nee-chan, on avait retrouvé du sang et des " cratères " dans une ruelle prés du collège. Couplé avec la mort d'une autre fille au début du mois, on parla déjà de Tueur en série. Je profita de mon passage à la librairie pour acheter un guide touristique, j'allais vivre dans cette ville un certain temps, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer à me renseigner tout de suite ?

Mori comme à son habitude portait une écharpe, elle disait que ça faisait " cool ". Enfin, elle adore ses animes avec des robots géants. Elle imite sans doute un personnage parmi ses Anime préférés. Elle regarda instinctivement dans ma direction. C'est compréhensible. Hier, quelqu'un à utiliser la magie pour me soigner. Mais de souvenir, même avec une simple brûlure, Chia a dut utiliser une bonne dizaine de Grief Seed. Alors, l'énergie colossale qu'il a fallut pour soigner les phalanges que j'ai pulvérisé devait être perceptible même pour elle.

" Nee-chan ! Coucou !  
-Toujours, aussi énergique à ce que je vois. Mets ta valise dans la voiture. Je t'amène à la maison.  
-Et toi, toujours aussi direct. Haha, Hahaha ! "

11h00. Appartement d'Hashida Yoko.

L'extérieur comme l'intérieur du bâtiment laissait présager que Nee-chan vivait de manière aisée. Bien trop pour quelqu'un qui ne travaillait à temps plein que depuis six ans. Le couloir d'entrée était sobre, il y avait trois portes visibles, et le couloir bifurqua à droite. C'est par la que ma cousine alla. Il y avait une quatrième porte, j'entendais un bruit fort de ventilateurs ou de climatiseurs. Et elle ouvrit la porte pour en faire sortir une vague de froid. C'était la salle de séjour... l'intérieur était sobre, oui... mais elle se prenait pour un hacker ? Il y avait déjà trois ordinateurs dans cette salle et ce n'était pas le genre de machines que l'on trouvait dans le commerce.

" Pose ta valise dans un coin. Je voudrais que tu rencontre une ou deux personnes. J'aurais des choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu pourrait passer la journée avec elles ? "

Elle m'amena dans un autre appartement au premier étage. Il y avait un vieil homme qui … non, c'était une illusion. Et sur le canapé, il y avait une fille qui dormait, tandis qu'une autre remplissait des documents. Elle leva brièvement la tête.

" Ah, salut Yoko. Et celle là, c'est ta cousine donc ? "

Cette fille était quand même très impolie. Mais je pouvais comprendre d'air de dégoût qu'elle avait en me voyant.

" Euh... Je m'appelle Aoka Mori, ravie de vous rencontrez.  
-Salut, appelle moi Celia. Point. "

Puis elle posa son stylo, prit son document et se leva brusquement pour le tendre à Nee-chan. Comment faisait-elle pour tenir sur une seule jambe ?

" Tenez Professeure. Ce sont les documents pour la création d'un club. "

Elle le lisait en haussant de plus en plus les sourcils. " Déjà, tu as mis une date qui est dépassé depuis trois ans. Je ne peux pas signer ça. Ensuite, sérieusement 'Club d'investigations paranormales' ? Ce n'est que dans les Anime que ce genre de club peut être accepter. Et encore le nom que t'as mis, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un élève de ce nom.  
-C'est tout l’intérêt de pouvoir manipuler la mémoire. Non ? "

Je regarda immédiatement la main de cette Celia. Il y avait bien les marques distinctives des puella magi. C'est un réflexe.

" Et pourquoi tu veux créer ce genre de club ? Notre réseau d'informat...  
-Je sais à quel point il est étendu, mais comme toute les factions, le notre dépend trop de TESS. Et ensuite, des personnes peu habituer à notre mode de vie peuvent voir des choses que nous ne pourront pas voir. "

Petit à petit, leur conversation devenait trop compliquée. J'avais bien compris qu'il existait une multitude de faction de puella magi. Mais je m'imaginais pas que l'on pouvait parler de politique quand l'on parlait de puella magi. Je m’intéressa alors à la fille dans le canapé. Elle avait l'air de bien dormir, Deux filles mineures qui vivent seules avec un vieil homme qui n'existait pas... J'avais du mal à entrevoir le problème. Elle se leva. Pendant qu'elle se frotta les yeux, il y avait bien une marque sur son ongle. Mais l'anneau était une autre illusion.

" Cette fille vient de se lever. "

Nee-chan avait l'air surprise. Puis elle reprit la parole.

" Uuuh... Euh... Donc ?  
-Laisse tomber. Mélanie vient de se réveiller.  
-Excusez-moi, mais qui est Mélanie ? "

Cette fille ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Celia s'approcha d'elle, tout en me poussant hors du champs de vision de " Mélanie ".

" Ah, c'est vrai. Tu as oublié que tu as pris ce nom à une époque. Alors quel est-ton nom maintenant ?  
-Hashida... Megumi.  
-Je m'excuse d'avoir été rude hier, mais il y avait plus urgent. Je tiens donc à me présenter à nouveau. Je m'appelle Celia Weidinger, ravie de te revoir Megumi. "

Ah, elle alterne sans cesse entre un frigo, une fille hyper-énergique et une fille de bonne famille. Quand à " Hashida Megumi ", comment peut-elle se faire passer pour une japonaise ? Même si je n'arriverais pas à identifier ses origines, elle n'est clairement pas asiatique.

" Nee-chan, ce sont elles les filles que tu voulais que je rencontre ?  
-Celia, oui. Hashida, non.  
-Elle porte le même non que toi. Elle fait partie de la famille ?  
-Non. Il ne reste que nous deux. "

C'était une question rhétorique. " Hashida " devait être un nom courant.

" Celia, on peut y aller ? Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Urana. Aussi, si Megumi vient avec nous, ne comptes-pas sur moi pour payer vos parts.  
-Tu comptais payez pour nous toute ?  
-Évidemment. Alors, allons-y. "

12h15. Centre-ville de Mitakihara.

Donc, Urana Tsubaki était clairement issue d'une famille aisée, à voir la manière dont elle se tenait ou s'habillait.. Il y avait juste une chose qui me dérangeait. Celia Weidinger était clairement une occidentale, je pouvait comprendre qu'elle était blonde. Alors pourquoi Urana Tsubaki, qui est clairement japonaise, est naturellement blonde ? Enfin, c'était aussi le cas de Tomo. Évidemment, qui dit famille riche dit personne " bien élever ". Je crois que notre vocabulaire est assez similaire. Nous avons toute deux commencer avec " Enchantée, je... "…

" Hahaha. Tu dois être Urana Tsubaki. Je m'appelle Aoka Mori, ravi de te rencontré.  
-Pour ma part moi aussi. Je m'appelle Urana Tsubaki, Enchantée. "

Hypocrite.

Nee-chan nous avait amenées dans un restaurant du centre commercial de la ville. Je dois dire qu'après avoir grandi à la campagne, manger dans un gratte-ciel à de quoi être impressionnant. Tout comme la façon de commandé de Nee-chan, même à Nishimita elle donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir analysé les valeurs nutritives de chaque plats, en remontant parfois jusqu'aux fournisseurs, enfin elle prend soin de toujours prendre huit repas par jour en consommant 38% des nutriments dont le corps humains à besoin à chacun d'eux. Nous avons discuter de chose triviale. Entre autre, Celia qui mentit assez bien quand elle disait avoir rencontrer Megumi en Allemagne pendant son enfance -elle est allemande après tout-, que Urana Tsubaki était fatiguer par ses responsabilités auprès du conseil de élève de son lycée -dont elle est actuellement vice-présidente- et qu'elle comptait rejoindre le " club d'investigations paranormales " de Celia maintenant que tout les autres membres ont eut leur diplômes. C'est dingue comment elle a affecté si vite la mémoire de son " amie ". Après le repas, je suis restée avec Celia, Megumi, et Tsubaki. Nee-chan disait avoir des chose importante à faire.

" Tsubaki, c'est ta ville natale. Je te laisse l'honneur de nous faire visité la ville.  
-Tu sais bien que je ne sors pas beaucoup de chez moi. Et tu sors beaucoup plus souvent que moi. Tu ne devrais bien connaître la ville . "

Je laissa les deux " amies " ensemble, et je m'adressa de Megumi, elle avait toujours un cahier en main.

" Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?  
-Rien, je prends juste des notes.  
-Une raison ? Tu veux devenir romancière où quelque chose dans le genre ?  
-Non. Non. J'ai juste quelques troubles de la mémoire. En l’occurrence, je ne peux me souvenir que des trois dernière semaines.  
-Ça doit être gênant.  
-Pas tant que ça. D'ailleurs la dernière personne à qui j'ai dit ça s’appelait aussi Mori. Hashida Mori, pour être précise ! "

Là, elle parlait un peu trop, c'est plutôt ennuyant d'avoir en face de soi une personne qui se comporte comme vous.

" Tu ne comptes pas te répéter ?  
-Non, non. Pas maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas savoir tu peux l'ignorer. "

Celia et Tsubaki avaient commencé à débarttre sur les lieux que nous allions visiter.

" Megumi, il y a une chose... Tu n'es pas dégoûtée par mon apparence ?  
-Non, au contraire, je te trouve vraiment très belle. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-Mon corps est recouvert de baiser de sorcière. Ça suffit largement à donner des nausées à la plupart des personnes qui me voient.  
-Je ne vois rien.  
-Celia à l'air d'avoir des capacités de contrôle mental, elle a du faire en sorte que tu ne puisses pas les voir.  
-Ça ne se fait pas.  
-Là, je suis d'accord. Mais il y a des personnes qui sont déjà devenue des sorcières en me voyant. Elle a dut penser que tu ne pourrais pas supporter la vision.  
-Elle aurait pu demander mon avis. "

C'était le seul reproche qu'elle avait à donner ?

" Dites, je ne crois pas que l'on ai réellement besoin de faire du tourisme ? La vie en ville ne doit pas réellement différée que la vie en campagne. Vous devez bien flâner avec vos amis avant les cours du soir ! "

Encore une fois, Tsubaki insista sur le fait qu'elle ne sortait pas beaucoup de chez elle, à part pour aller en cours. Et Celia essayait de se défiler. Pour Megumi, je pouvais comprendre, elle non-plus ne venait pas d'ici.

" Nous sommes bien dans un centre commercial ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais acheter. "

La journée a vite fini. Il y avait plus de chose à faire dans un centre commercial que dans une rue marchande. Autant que je pouvais le voir Celia émulait très bien le comportement d'une étudiante classique, Quand à Tsubaki elle restait très fermé à n'importe qui n'étant pas Celia. Et j'avais de quoi être perturber par Megumi. Ces informations mise à part, la journée fut agréable.

18h12. Parc municipale de Mitakihara

" Celia Weidinger, qu'elle est ta relation avec Urana Tsubaki ? "

Je ne savais pas réellement juger ceux qui m'entouraient. Si il était fiable où, non. Mais son comportement sans cesse changeant me paraissait étrange. Elle arrivait à être familière avec Nee-chan, mais aussi elle manipulait ouvertement les souvenirs.

" C'est une couverture et une garantie, rien d'autre. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. "

C'était vrai. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose, mais on m'a toujours dit que si je voulais vivre je devais rester ignorante.

" Megumi, tu vas vivre chez moi à partir de maintenant. J'en informerais les sœurs Kiriyama. Aoka Mori, Tu viens aussi, nous vivons dans la même résidence. "

" C'est quand même triste que l'on ne puisse pas profiter de la vue plus longtemps. "

Je voulais poser une dernière question, depuis combien de temps avaient-elle passé leur contrat ? Megumi disait encore une fois n'en avoir aucune idée. Quand à Celia, elle se souvenait avoir passer son contrat il y a quarante ans.

" Ne cherche pas plus. Ta cousine veut que je m'occupe de toi si il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Ce qui prouve qu'elle te considère comme utile pour ses plans. Mais j'en doute fortement, au vu de ton comportement ou de ta puissance tu n'iras pas loin dans un conflit, par exemple une guerre de territoire. Conclusion, il y a encore des chance qu'Hashida Yoko ait des standards qu'elle ne franchira pas. Mais pour te protéger il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'écart de nos activités. Chasse des sorcières si tu veux, mais je crois que n'importe quelle puella magi t'attaquerait à vue, et sachant qu'il y en a huit cents quarante-sept actuellement en ville, je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité. "

Je voulais continuer à creuser mais à chaque fois, Celia me faisait bien comprendre que si je voulais continuer à être insouciante, je devrais ignorer ce qui se passait autour de moi.

19h38. Appartement d'Hashida Yoko.

" Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?  
-Oui. Nous sommes restées au centre commercial une bonne partie de la journée au final.  
-C'est bon, alors. Pas trop bouleversée par ce que Celia t'a dit ? "

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ?

" Un peu, c'est tout.  
-Ne le prends pas mal. J'ai demandé de te dire ça. Une partie seulement. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit et qui n'est pas une information que je lui ai donné ?  
-A vrai dire... je ne sais pas.  
-Je vais te dire une chose, personne ne peut mentir quand Celia est dans les environs. Si quelqu'un lui cache des informations, elle le saura. Peu de personne sont capable de lui mentir. Nous en faisons partie, sais-tu pourquoi ?  
-Nous sommes hautement résistante à la magie.  
-Exactement. Alors ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Je sais que c'est un avantage. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe.  
-C'est vrai que c'est compliqué. Je te l'expliquerais un jour. Mais pour l'instant, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as acheté une sorbetière ?  
-Pareil, c'est rare de te voir en sur-vêtement. "

Elle ria un peu, et alla dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas réellement l'habitude de faire la cuisine à cause de son travail. Alors, elle proposa des nouilles instantanées. Je lui promis qu'à partir du lendemain, je m'occuperais de la cuisine.

Puis, après le repas, elle me ramena dans le couloir d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte de droite. C'était une chambre.

" Alors que penses-tu de ta chambre ?  
-C'est plutôt petit, mais j'ai vécu de manière plus spartiate.  
-Ravi de savoir que ça te plaise cousine, alors bienvenue chez toi ! "

Une des choses les plus étranges avec Yoko, c'est qu'elle arrive à être aimable, chaleureuse et bienveillante tout en conservant son tempérament très strict, quand elle ne sombrait pas dans la nonchalance.

" Je suis rentrée. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au départ, j'ai essayé d'écrire en évitant d'utilisé les honorifiques. Mais faire dire "grande soeur" à Mori à tord et à travers me semblait bizarre, surment parce que ce n'est pas courant de s'exprimer de cette manière en français. Alors "Nee-chan", de un, c'est plus mignon, deux c'est plus court à écrire.  
> Et semble-t-il qu'il y ai un plot hole massif que je n'arrive pas à repérer.


End file.
